


The Dating Game

by Solussin



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), M/M, Romance, Sad, Yujikiri Week 2020, eugeoxkirito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solussin/pseuds/Solussin
Summary: Kirito had  done it. He had done something Eugeo wasn’t sure could be reversed.He had made a bet, involving Eugeo in the most unimaginable way possible.
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Yujikiri/ Eugeo and Kirito





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YujiHerlentz707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujiHerlentz707/gifts).



> Update: oh my god! Thank you guys for the likes! I didn’t expect it to get so many. I’ll try to update as much as possible! T——T I’ve just been super busy.

It was a beautiful day, too peaceful even for the blond himself seated on the small sofa, head lost in a book. As he was about to turn the next chapter, taking another sip of his tea, he was startled by the sudden opening of a door. 

“Guess what happened?”

Eugeo placed the teacup and book down on the small table, letting out an irritable sigh as he grabbed a few napkins beside him to clean up the mess on his sweater. He wished he’d learn how to knock, but then again, it was his best friend. The same mischievous best friend he’d grown to learn was passionate about his friends but somehow always avoided rules, and the same best friend who somehow got away with bothering him on a daily basis. 

Taming him was like taming a wild animal: simply impossible. 

  
  


“Kirito,” Eugeo started as he rubbed his temple with a sigh. “can’t you knock for once?” 

“Now why would I possibly do that?” He replied, shutting the door behind him. “we already know each other enough to be past that now. And besides,” he said, waving his hand back and forth feigning tiredness, “that’s _way_ too much work.” 

Eugeo scoffed. “You’re literally and figuratively impossible Kirito. It's called having manners even if we are best friends! Maybe I should put up a sign saying “Kirito can’t come in unless he knocks. Then you’ll understand.” 

“You can try but I’ll just ignore that too,” Kirito replied with a small smirk. “I mean we are best friends who _are_ sort of inseparable. Plus, you’re the only one I can come to talk to about everything.” 

It was so like him to say just that when he’d questioned why he’d do it. What Eugeo just couldn’t understand was why the stuff he only told him wasn’t told to the other closest people to him. “You terrorize and pester me sometimes just _because._ I never see you do that to other people, so what’s so special about me? ” 

“Exactly that.”

Eugeo blinked. “Exactly what?”

Kirito sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “Do I really have to say it? I mean, there _is_ a lot of mushiness and stuff that goes with it too.” He shot Eugeo a mischievous grin.

He gave him a confused look. _‘What does he mean by mushiness? Wait a sec...does he mean—’_

“—But then again, I’m sure you would want to hear how much I absolutely _love —“_

“E-enough!” Eugeo shot up his hands, almost shielding his somewhat blushing face. “I regret even asking! nevermind!” Trust that Kirito would turn something like a serious question into a joke. but even though it was a joke, Eugeo couldn’t help but let his mind wander a bit and question Kirito on what he meant by ‘Exactly that.’ 

Kirito really needed to stop catching him off guard with his comments. “A-anyways,” he said uneasily, clearing his throat “what brings you here? You said something happened?” 

  
  


“Oh yeah, about that, remember that bet I had with Klein?”

“Yes I remember.” He’d briefly told him before some of what happened, but not explicit details. Eugeo reached over the small sofa, dropping the napkins into the trash. “Wasn’t that weeks ago?” 

“Yeah it was, but Klein still remembered our bet.”

Eugeo raised a brow. “So? What’s wrong with that?” 

Kirito stared at Eugeo for a couple of seconds, contemplating on telling him or not. He wasn’t so sure he’d understand since Eugeo was still...well...learning. 

“Klein said he’d date a girl for a week and I...well,” his eyes darted away for a second, “something different.”

“Different? What does he mean by that?” Eugeo asked. He wasn’t following what was so different about having to date someone? 

“Well...it’s sorta complicated,” Kirito laughed nervously, looking away again to avoid Eugeo’s questioning stare. _‘Oh boy, prepare your own funeral Kirito.’_

“Kirito, I’m never going to understand this ‘bet’ if you don’t explain anything to m—“

“I had to date a guy! There! I said it!” _‘He’s going to think I’m awkward now. Way to go Kirito, you could’ve at least said it a little differently.’_

  
As Kirito slowly regretted telling Eugeo about the bet, Eugeo had already ran a list of possible people his friend would end up dating and wouldn’t date. More importantly: _who_ would he'd choose?

He was probably uncomfortable with even dating, let alone a boy. There was Argo and Klein, but Klein was out, Argo probably wouldn’t want to be in it, and choosing a stranger would be impossible. Which meant the only other option would be—

_‘Wait me? What am I thinking?! He’s my best friend and that’s all, nothing more than that. Why would I even care about who he dates?_ Although he told himself that, he couldn’t help but wonder what his final decision would be.

After going back and forth for a solid minute, he cleared his throat a bit before snapping back to the conversation “Oh—, I didn’t know you had to date a guy.” 

“Yeah. Call me weird, but strangely I don’t mind.” He shrugged a little before closing his eyes briefly. “it’s not like I’m going to do anything else. I’m just going to—you know—date a boy.”

“Well, even though you did come into my house—“

“Eugeo, _come on._ It was by accid—“

Eugeo held up a hand. “I hope you win Kirito. I don’t know why you choose these sorts of bets in the first place, but good luck.” 

He reached down, taking another sip of his teacup as he internally applauded himself for not making what he really thought obvious. The last thing he wanted to do was overwhelm his friend, and possibly force him into choosing him out of guilt. Whoever he’d choose, he’d be happy no matter what.   
  


‘argh. Why does it matter Eugeo? Who cares who Kirito dates. It’s his decision, so stop acting like being his best friend means you own him.’   
  


He nearly choked a bit on his tea before covering his face a little from Kirito, who looked at him a bit confused. “Are you...okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. But more importantly—“ 

‘great, this could be a great time to change the subject so he won’t suspect anything.’ He had to sound as innocent as possible.   
  


“Have you—um— figured out who you're choosing?”   
  


Kirito seemed to have been confident for a second, before his eyes slowly moved away to anything he could focus on in the house. “Well..”

_‘If it’s not me,”_ Eugeo speculated, “then _it’s definitely Argo. no doubt about it. I mean, he can do so much..but...I can’t seem to see those two together...’_ they were complete opposites but somehow occasionally talked when they could. For some reason them together didn’t mesh well in his head. 

  
But then again, if he turned out to be the person, then he would be happy for his decision no matter what.   
  


“Right...uh,” He let out a small nervous laugh “about that..”

“About what?” Eugeo questioned. He was becoming anxious..did he look anxious? Why did he want to know so bad? Maybe because his best friend never acted like this before when talking about someone else.  
  


not even him. 

_‘Albeit the person he chooses is someone special to him,’_ he thought almost a bit sadly. _‘Even though I say that, why do I feel a little...sad about that?_ ’ He skimmed his finger across the top of the teacup as he struggled to figure out where this sudden feeling came from.   
  


Was this feeling wrong? Was he being selfish? 

Kirito on the other hand could feel his palms grow clammy as he cleared his throat. He’d never been this nervous before, so why now? Was it because of his best friend’s support when he didn’t even know his answer yet? Or maybe because of the usual shining glint in his eyes changing a bit after he told him? He took a step forward, bringing his hand up rub the back of his head. 

he had to tell him either way. Whatever confusion or problem he’d had, they could clear up later. It was now or never. 

  
  


“Well...The thing is—I sorta, kinda, _maybe_ told Klein that we were dating.”

  
  


Eugeo had to register that again as Kirito let out a nervous laugh.

_Dating— Meaning two people come together to have a romantic agreement. Meaning they’re together._

  
  


“What?”

_‘WHAT?’_

  
  



	2. You Did What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: hey guys! I’m so sorry for this super late chapter. I’m going to still be editing it a bit, but thank you again for all of your support!

“C’mon! Open up! I’m sorry okay?” 

“Go! Away!”   
  


Eugeo slowly sunk to the bedroom floor, covering his face as he tried to calm himself down. He listened to the repeated knocking of his bedroom door, only growing louder as he slowly sunk to the floor, silently panicking.

_He said that we’re dating— DATING!’_

He wasn’t sure if he should've been angry or embarrassed by Kirito’s rash decision making. He could see a harmless bet like not eating sweets for a month, or seeing who could eat faster, but dating? 

This went way behind the normal rules of any bets.   
  


and here he was, self doubting and worrying about who he was going to date when it turned out to be him! He didn’t expect it to _be_ him that’s the thing, he expected Kirito to choose a better option then him.

Not actually _choose_ him. 

He heard Kirito sigh before he pulled away from the door. “Look—I know I should’ve told you sooner, and I know what I did was incredibly stupid, but can you just open up so we can talk?” 

“You just did something embarrassing! How can you expect me to just open the door and talk so easily?” Eugeo shouted, still blushing hard. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to open the door and talk to Kirito. He’d rather go hide, or lock himself inside until it was over.

But he knew he wouldn’t leave him alone if that happened. 

“Eugeo?”

He backed up towards the bed, accidentally bumping into it. He’d nearly scared him half to death. “H-how did you get into my room?! 

“I realized I could’ve just unlocked it with a coin,” Kirito said, holding up one, and Eugeo suddenly regretted getting a door that could unlock from the outside. “sorry if I’m being intrusive, but I really needed to talk to you.”

“Well I really don’t want to talk right now. After what you—you _said_ —!“

“That we were dating? yes, I know.”

“Even if it is a bet, you should’ve consulted me first!” Eugeo shouted, causing Kirito to cover his ears a little. “Now because of you—oh god—“

“Look Eugeo. I had no other choice! It was you or someone else.” Kirito said.

“Someone else?” Eugeo repeated. He hadn’t meant to repeat it, but something about “someone else” or somebody else didn’t sit right with him. It was strange, and he wasn’t sure why this uneasy feeling when repeating it appeared. 

“Yeah, It was you or someone else.” Kirito added “but I chose you because you were the only option.” 

_‘Was that his only reason for choosing me?’_ Surely that couldn’t be the only reason besides being best friends. Kirito was friends with everyone, and just as equally friendly. Out of all the options he possibly had, he’d chose him..but..

_‘Wait, why does it even matter? What am I thinking?!’_ He mentally reprimanded, putting the thought aside to focus on issue at hand. “is that all?” 

“Well...” Kirito tapped his chin a bit. “you were also available.” 

“When you mean “available” do you mean single? Or in other words “gullible enough to let Kirito date you” kind of option?” He said not completely sure what he really meant behind the question himself.

He didn’t want his best friend to have to go through the embarrassment of randomly asking someone to date him. But then again, Kirito could persuade anyone, it was one of his charms he’d timelessly casted on so many people.

“Other choice? What do you mean?”

“Geez,” Kirito rubbed his head with a small chuckle “do I really have to go into detail?” 

  
Eugeo sighed. He knew he only did that when he didn’t want to go into detail over something.   
  
‘ _it’s pointless if I just keep asking him. should I just agree to it?’_ But that’s what he always did. Agree to everything despite how he felt to whatever Kirito wanted to do. Sure he’d act as if he wasn’t going to do it, but in the end Kirito would end up getting what he wanted. And also..there was the thought.

The thought of him watching someone else getting close to his best friend, spending time with him, or just being around him. It raised another worry in Eugeo, one he hadn’t felt before.   
  


The feeling of being replaced.   
  


If this was his chance of making sure that didn’t happen, he would take it then, regardless. Kirito was his best friend, and the last thing he wanted was to be alone, or forgotten by the one person he truly cared about. 

Finally giving it much thought, he agreed. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Yes!” Kirito exclaimed, nearly falling on Eugeo. “I knew you’d help! I really didn’t want to date someone I wouldn’t know.” 

“Why does it matter to you?” Eugeo asked, hoping to get a better answer then the last time. “I mean, it’s only for a week.” 

  
“Why wouldn’t it matter to me?” Kirito inquired, flipping the question back on Eugeo. “What do you mistake me for? Someone who could easily get with someone, then forget?”   
  


‘ _No, but every girl likes you. How haven’t you noticed?’_ Any one who didn’t know Kirito could tell how much everyone loved him. And it made Eugeo even more insecure.   
  


“Kirito. You could easily date someone, or whoever if you really wanted to.”   
  


Kirito put his hands behind his head. “Not really. I’m very selective when it comes to stuff like that.”   
  


‘ _So were you selective of me? Am I not just an only option, but who you personally chose? Are you only saying that?’_ He had so many questions he’d wish Kirito would answer, but he didn’t want to be annoying and hound him. After all, Kirito made it clear he didn’t want to go into further explanation on why he choose him.   
  


“Also, I got a question.” 

“A question?” Eugeo repeated. “Well, what is it?”

Kirito moved a little close, and Eugeo wasn’t sure if he could move back any further. Are you _really_ curious about dating me? Or are you just being a good friend?” 

Eugeo hadn’t realized Kirito’s hand was resting on his before he slowly began freaking out. _‘ how can he go from serious to flirty in a second? And Eugeo, Pull away. Pull away now before you get any other ideas.’_

 _  
_“This—this isn’t funny!” He said, yanking his hand away before burying his flustered face back into his pillow. “Idiot! I’m just helping you win! Don’t get any other ideas!”

Kirito nearly toppled off the bed from laughing so hard. “I was just joking!” A mischievous smirk graced his face as he wriggled his eyebrows “unlessss—“

“What?! Absolutely not!” Eugeo almost shrieked as he sat up. “Don’t you remember? I still like Alice!” 

“Yeah yeah I know,” Kirito said, flagging him a bit. “How could I forget? You made that obvious a couple of weeks ago at the celebration party.”

_‘That’s right,’_ Eugeo recalled, _‘I freaked out when I saw her.’_ Although it was both shocking to have seen her after being away in Centoria, he’d realized that not only was she different now, but that they could never be together. 

Simply put he’d realized they were on separate paths now, and although she was a childhood friend who he vowed his life to returning home, he’d lost whatever drive he had before in wanting to see her. He’d wondered where that feeling he had for the girl went after he left that night, conflicted with thoughts. 

Not to mention he didn’t miss the side eye stares she’d given Kirito when he wasn’t looking. 

  
  


though he blurted out he still liked Alice, whatever he’d felt before had extinguished: almost like it never happened into thin air that night he’d seen her. He wasn’t sure why he went on with the lie about really liking her, and was even more unsure with whom he tried to convince: himself or Kirito?

  
  


Maybe he said it to make sure Kirito wouldn’t think he would become too comfortable with dating, or maybe he said it to convince himself that somewhere in his heart, he still had feelings for Alice. Maybe somewhere deep down he wanted to do this, maybe that was the reason why he willingly agreed to “help” Kirito.

’ _but that doesn’t explain why I feel a certain way at the thought of him being with other peop—‘_ No. It’s just his imagination. They would only date—“ _fake date_ ” for a week. 

Only difference was, he wasn’t sure if he was giving Kirito what he'd wanted, or deep down, himself. 

  
  


“I still can’t believe I agreed to this.” He said in disbelief as he complained. “I’ll never see the light of day again because of you.” Although what he was saying was the polar opposite of what he’d thought. 

“Chill out Eugeo,” Kirito playfully nudged him, laughing. “I’m not all that bad. I promise I’ll be a great boyfriend.”

“ _Fake_ -boyfriend,” Eugeo corrected with a slight blush as he uncovered his face to turn away. “ for a week. Don’t forget that part either!” 

  
“I won’t I won’t!” Kirito said, throwing up his hands playfully as Eugeo shook his head. “ _God_.”  
  


‘ _Stop making it hard to focus Kirito! Why do you have to make this harder?’_ He thought, careful not to make the effect of him too obvious. The last thing he wanted was Kirito teasing him about that too.   
  


“Well at least one thing’s settled.” 

Eugeo turned back to him, raising a brow. “What’s settled?” 

Kirito pointed at Eugeo before announcing his statement with a smirk “The fact that you’re going to be my fake boyfriend for a week!” 


End file.
